


The Gordon Scale

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [592]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedPrompt : Gordon being dramatic when he's bored and nobody gives a damn because he's annoying😁





	The Gordon Scale

“Where is he on the Gordon scale?”

“The Gordon scale?” Penny asked, turned from John’s tiny floating hologram to Scott sat beside her.  Behind him, the English countryside rolled past, but it was Scott’s face that was a picture.

“Yeah. The, uh, Gordon scale,” he said like this was the last thing he wanted to be discussing.  “It’s something mom invented.”

“It starts at folk band and ends at Wagnerian opera,” John interjected, glee sparkling in every pixel of his hologram.  “Mom invented it to describe the little drama queen.”

“John,” Scott warned in the tired tone of a man who knows he won’t be listened to.

Penny, however, was delighted by the new snippet. “It starts at folk band?”

“Yeah. You know. Put on ‘aw shucks’ charm, ukuleles and bad fashion sense. That’s baseline Gordon.  Then it goes up through, oh man, what was it. Punk rock, glam rock, disco…”

“Pop goes between glam and disco-” Scott said, hand over his eyes like he couldn’t believe he was participating.

“Oh right, yes. Pop, disco, soul train, emo, hair rock, Broadway, and then three levels of opera ending at…”

“Winged head wear and Valkyries. Yes, I believe I am familiar with that stage,” Penny said drily.

“He does spend a lot of time there,” John agreed.  “Where is he now?”

“I think…disco?”

Scott sighed.  “Yeah, that’s pretty much spot on John.  Can you please let Virgil know the change in his status, and that he might want to hide until we can get Gordon down to at least glam rock. Though that may take a while after that prank.”

John sketched a salute and faded from view.  Scott glanced at Penny and raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t.”

“I didn’t say a word.”  Butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth, a giveaway clue she only benevolently gave to Tracy boys.

“You’re putting us all on his scale aren’t you?”

“Of course,” she laughed.  “Though I think we might need to extend it somewhat….for example, I’d put your expression at,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Improvisational jazz.”

“Oh I hate you.”

“And that just ticked over into bebop.”

“Please stop talking, Penny.”

“Of course Scott.” She sat back, and let her foot start to tap as she began to hum. Scott groaned loudly and clamped his hands over his ears.


End file.
